Ultima: Drabbles
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: Inspired from the topic on my forums page, you can contribute to this story by including your own random story based on the Ultima universe. Enter for full details.
1. Introduction

Well folks. I've got nothing better to do. So here it is. Something for everyone to go completely nuts over. For those of you who don't know what drabbles are, they are really short stories usually being under 1,000 words long (or more). And that's what this story is about. I've taken a few drabbles from my forums page and placed them into this little collection right here. If you would like to submit a drabble or suggest one already posted that I missed, please visit my forum and visit the topic that simply says "Ultima Drabbles". They can be as random, crazy, or as referenceable as you like. Now without further stalling, enjoy the collection. Credit goes to crossover4 for starting all this.


	2. Chapter 1

Here it is folks. The first collection. Credit will be given to everyone who posts these stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezekiels Tall Tales Part 1 (made by DoktorK)<strong>

(As you all should know, the Society houses many people, even when those people aren't people. If you have no idea what I just said, well just look at these two.)

Lightning: Wow, this place is amazing! It's just too bad that we got here through a terrible catastrophe.

Mater: Hey now, it'll be alright buddy. We'll see Radiator Springs again.

Lightning: Don't worry. I have no doubt about that. There's just so many heroes that can help: Ironman, Superman, Batman, Spiderman…

Mater: And don't forget my personal favorite, me. Did I ever tell you the time. . .

Lightning: Hey, uh, I'd love to hear another one of your life stories, but, uh, I think I hear. . .someone calling me. Over there.

(Lightning shot off in a random direction. Mater however, remained cheerful.)

Mater: Don't worry buddy! I'll tell it to ya later! Now, what's I'm supposed to do?

(Mater started to head down a hallway looking for something to do. He then found an old friend.)

Mater: Well, I'll be a greased engine block! Ezekiel! It's good to see ya!

(Mater lifted the prairie boy with his tow cable. Ezekiel hadn't been listening so it came as a surprise to him.)

Ezekiel: Wow, Mater! I never thought I'd see you again, eh.

Mater: Yeah well, life is weird that way.

(Mater was smiling happily that he found someone he could talk with other than Lightning. His cheerful mood dropped when he saw Ezekiel wasn't happy.)

Mater: Why so glum chum?

Ezekiel: Well, it's just that no matter how hard I try, no one from my home universe wants to be around me. Oh look, here comes someone! I'll show you, eh.

(One of Ezekiels fellow cast mates, Duncan, came walking down the hall.)

Ezekiel: Hi Duncan. How are you, eh?

(Duncan walked by ignoring Ezekiel.)

Ezekiel: See? It's like I don't exist, eh.

Mater: Well, you just gotta get them interested in being with ya. Try telling them a story about something you did. That's what I do.

Ezekiel: But I've been home schooled all my life. I've never done anything interesting, except climb back into a flying plane and turn into some insane movie character, eh.

Mater: Well then, I'll give you an adventure to tell them. I was gonna tell Lightning this, but you need it more than me.

(Mater started whispering something into Ezekiel's ear. At first he was confused, but soon smiled.)

(Lunch that day was like any other. Most of the Total Drama cast sat at the same table. They were all in their own conversations when an announcement went off.)

* * *

><p>Intercom (Merlin's voice): Attention, everyone. I'd like to congratulate the Teen Titans for the capture of Dr. Eggman and the rescue of Sonic and Miles (Tails).Keep up the good work. That is all.<p>

(As the intercom ended, several people faced the Titans and applauded.)

Geoff: It's cool to know that we got heroes like them to save the day.

Ezekiel: Yeah, it reminds me of the time I was a superhero, eh.

(Everyone stopped and starred at Ezekiel like he was insane or something.)

Everyone: You were a superhero?

Ezekiel: Shush! Not so loud, it's a secret. You all are the only ones I would let know, eh.

Courtney: Ezekiel, there is no way you're a superhero!

Ezekiel: Well, of course I am. I remember it like it was yesterday.

(Cue story sequence)

* * *

><p>(A warehouse in the wastelands is shown to have four robots designed to look like human sized snakes with arms dumping loads of money in to a pile. These robots, or Viperbots, were all run by two men. These two eerily resemble TV host, Chris McClean and his assistant, Chef Hatchet, but were really two supervillains named King Cobra and Pythonicus.)<p>

Pythonicus: Yo, Cobra, should we be concerned about the cops outside?

King Cobra: It's King Cobra! And nah, we'll overpower them with the Viperbots. And besides, we also have the ace up are sleeves.

(The two villains look over at a girl, who strangely looks like Bridgette, who is tied to a table with a drill above her in a threatening manner.)

Girl: Help!

(Outside, the police weren't sure how to address the hostage situation. The head officer, Commissioner Gordon, had decided a course of actions.)

Gordon: Light the signal.

(An officer lit a spotlight in the sky. However, it wasn't the bat signal that you would think it would be. Rather a giant Z shone in the sky. Ezekiel was back at the Societys Safe House looking out a window, picking his nose. His eyes wandered to the sky to see the "Z signal.")

Ezekiel: Oh my! To the hero pole!

(Ezekiel ran over to a bookcase, which had a fireman pole behind it. Ezekiel grabbed the pole and slid down. In the blink of an eye, he appeared in a superhero costume. His costume looked like Superman's, except green and blue instead of blue and red. There was a large Z on his chest and a small mask on his face. His hat and shoes remained the same. He was now a superhero known as Z-man. Ezekiel landed in a car that resembled the Men in Black's car, except with a green Z on the hood.)

Ezekiel: Z-man to the rescue!

(Ezekiel floored it, and smashed straight through the wall.)

Ezekiel: I'll fix that later, eh.

* * *

><p>(When "Z-man" arrived, Gordon was the one to confront him.)<p>

Gordon: Thank goodness you're here Z-man. We have a hostage situation. There are six villains, two humans and four robots, a damsel in distress, and a large sum of money that has been stolen.

Ezekiel: Fear not officers! I shall bring these crooks to justice, eh.

(Ezekiel ran straight at the door to the warehouse.)

Gordon: What a brave soul.

Chief Wiggum: Five bucks says he dies.

Gordon: Are you nuts?

Wiggum: Okay, ten bucks.

Gordon: You're on.

* * *

><p>Ezekiel: The jig is up, Cobra.<p>

King Cobra: That's KING Cobra to you. And you don't seem to comprehend the numbers, Z-man. Get him!

(The Viperbots all jumped at Ezekiel. The home schooled superhero smiled as he ducked down and the Viperbots flew overhead. Ezekiel reached up and grabbed the tail of one Viperbot and spun it around quickly still holding its tail. The Viperbot that Ezekiel had began smashing into the heads of the other Viperbots knocking them to the ground. Ezekiel then dropped the Viperbot he had.)

King Cobra: Ha! You think that's it? Pythonicus!

(Pythonicus pulled a lever attached to the drill that made it lower on the captured girl.)

Girl: Aaaahhh!

Pythonicus: Let's see you stop this, Z-ero!

Ezekiel: Alright, if you say so.

(Ezekiel grabbed the Z on his chess and pulled it off to show it was a flat piece of metal. Ezekiel throws the Z like a boomerang which smacks Pythonicus' hand and pushes the lever back into its original position. The Z returned to Ezekiel and he put it back onto his chest.)

Ezekiel: Well, I think I've proved my power over you Cobra, eh.

King Cobra: KING! KING Cobra! And I must say you have surprised me dude. But let's see how you deal with the ace up my sleeve!

Pythonicus: You already said that one.

King Cobra: Oh. Well, let's see how you deal with the ace up my OTHER sleeve!

(King Cobra pulled something covered in tin-foil out from his pocket.)

Ezekiel: That's not an ace. And you pulled that from your pocket.

King Cobra: It's an expression, dude.

(King Cobra unwrapped the tin-foil and Ezekiel's eyes went wide.)

Ezekiel: No, my one weakness. ACK!

(Ezekiel fell to the ground as if he was badly hurt.)

King Cobra: Yes. Tell me, Z-man, are you in the mood for a. . .CHEESEBURGER? HAHAHAHA!

(Pythonicus, armed with a sledge hammer, and the Viperbots, now recovered from their prior beating, surrounded Ezekiel, all with evil grins. This looks like the end. . .)

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

. . .

. . .

**Muscular Beaver (Made by me.)**

_For too long, the Organization runs rampant through the deserted deserts of this really big desert. Many heroes have fallen under the pressure from this icky evil. But unbeknownst to them, there comes a new hero from another world. And fortunately for the Society, he is the greatest hero of his world. And he will be in all worlds. The dynamic dynamo known as. . . .MUSCULAR BEAVER!_

* * *

><p>(In the real world, Daggett, wearing his Muscular Beaver costume stands triumphantly over the barren wastelands. He looks onward in the distance and sees many of the forest animals running in fear of some unknown danger.)<p>

Daggett: What's this? Poor little creatures running in fear of some unknown EEEE-vile force? This looks like a job for Muscular Beaver, theworldsgreatestheroWHOOSH!

(Daggett runs down the field and comes up to a large rock.)

Daggett: Ah, a large bouldeer. No doubt, the criminal mastermind bent on searching for the Safe House is behind this bouldeer. Well not if MUSCULAR BEAVER has anything to say about it! Da dadada dadada DAAAA! Da dadada dadada DAAAA!

(Daggett jumps behind the rock and confronts the evil force.)

Daggett: Halt you evil kuh-neeving doer of evil! Muscular Beaver is here to-OOOOO!

(Daggett looks up and sees the huge RoboSnail glaring down on him. The giant, purple gastropod roared a loud guttural roar on the tiny beaver.)

Daggett: Eh, OOO! Ah, err, ooh, daah. This is not what I planned. Nonetheless, I MUSCULAR BEAVER will stop you giant monster! You will never determine the location of our Safe House! It is perfectly hidden right between these two mountains and through that valley where you will never find it!

(RoboSnail looked onward, and sure enough, the Safe House was right there. With just a flick of his giant claw, RoboSnail flung Daggett far out into the sunset.)

Daggett: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(When Dagget was gone, the hatch on RoboSnail opened up. And stepping out of it came two scientists.)

Scientist #1: The Safe House is just ahead! Call in the troops!

Pete: Right away sir!

(Pete pressed a button and immediately, thousands of Organization jets, tanks, blimps, robots, missiles, submarines, and giant war machines decimated the Safe House in an incredibly massive fireball.)

* * *

><p>Norbert: And THAT is why you can't play Muscular Beaver anymore!<p>

Daggett: But Norb! I was only trying to protect the Safe House.

Norbert: Yeah? Well great job of that Muscular Loser. I MEAN IT DAGG! NO MORE MUSCULAR BEAVER!

(As Norbert left, Daggett went back to his room to talk to himself.)

Daggett: It seems my sidekick Baron Von Once-Bad-Then-Good-Then-Once-Good-Bad-Again Beaver has turned to the darkside as well as most of the Justice Guys. But I don't blame them. Who could've forseened the coming destruct-eeon of the Safe House? I was too careless back there. But like a puh-ho-eenix out of the ashes, MUSCULAR BEAVER will return! WHOOSH! DadadadadadaDAAAA!

Norbert: DAGG!

Daggett: Eh. Sorry.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

. . .

. . .

**Squidwards Show (Made by me)**

(It was talent night at the Society Safe House. The audience was treated with some rockin' music by Dimsdales own Chip Skylark, a wondrous magic show by Krusty the Clown (which nearly ended in setting the stage on fire), and a beautiful song sung by Ariel. After all those acts were done, Phineas and Ferb stepped on stage.)

Phineas: Well, I hope everyone's having a good time tonight!

(The audience cheered.)

Phineas: Well, here's our next performer. Making his way on stage, here is Bikini Bottoms own, Squidward Tentacles!

(Most of the people in the audience cringed when they heard Squidward was coming up. But Spongebob and Patrick were applauding like crazy.)

Spongebob: WOOOOOOO! YEAH! GO SQUIDWARD!

Patrick: SQUIDWARD ROCKS!

(Squidward made his way on stage as formal as he can be. With all seriousness, Squidward turned to the band and they started playing. The song Squidward started to sing caught everyone completely off-guard.)

Squidward: _**I'm not wearing underwear today!**_

_**No I'm not wearing underwear today!**_

_**Not that you probably care**_

_**Much about my underwear**_

_**Still, nonetheless I gotta saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay**_

_**That I'm not wearing underwear to-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**_

(When Squidward was done, Spongebob and Patrick were the only ones clapping. Everyone else remained dumbfounded.)

Squidward Mother: GET A JOB!

Squidward: Thank you. . . . . . .mother.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

. . .

. . .

**The Societys Sucky Alliance (Made by DoktorK)**

(We see the kung fu snow leopard, Tai Lung, doing a series of workouts in a gym of some sort within the Organizations castle. Outside we see our favorite boy genius, Jimmy Neutron, spying on him through a window with binoculars. There was a gang pathetic heroes lined up behind him: a kid in an orange parka, two spies that looked identical to each other with the exception of their outfit colors being black and white, and fat yellow skinned guy. Jimmy had a walkie-talkie which he used to communicate with Merlin at the Society Safe House.)

Jimmy: Merlin, remind me why I had to lead this reconnaissance mission again?

Merlin: We needed to train the team to be better at fighting the Organization. Kenny always dies, Black spy and White spy don't stop fighting, and Homer isn't quite. . .smart enough.

Jimmy: Then how come I had to lead them?

Merlin: You won the election.

Jimmy: Won. Lost. What's the difference?

(Merlin hung up. Jimmy faced his team and wasn't pleased to see Kenny was asleep, Black spy and white spy were strangling one another, and Homer was eating a donut.)

Jimmy: Guys, I'm not one to fake my findings, but if you guys just sit there quietly, I'll pass you and we won't have to do this again. Fair enough?

(The group of lame heroes looked at one another and nodded.)

Jimmy: Good, I never want to go through this again.

(Jimmy went back to spying on Tai Lung, only to see he left the gym.)

Jimmy: Hey where'd he go?

(Jimmy put his binoculars down and was shocked to see Tai Lung was right in front of him.)

Tai Lung: Well, if it isn't a little warm-up for the main body of the Society. I'll start things simple on you guys.

(Tai Lung poked Jimmy in the gut causing a blue flash and Jimmy being paralyzed. The lame heroes were shocked at the attack.)

Tai Lung: Alright, who's next?

(Black spy pulled out a rocket launcher which he fired at Tai Lung. However it was locked on seek mode and the target wasn't Tai Lung. It was White spy. After the rocket impacted, White spy turned and tackled Black spy.)

Tai Lung: This will be easier than I thought.

(Homer charged towards Tai Lung only to trip on a rock and fall down the hill they were on.)

Homer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! D'OH!

Tai Lung: Perhaps all fat people are idiots.

(Kenny attacked Tai Lung next and kept trying to flip him by his foot. Tai Lung calmly reached down and flicked Kenny in the face. The power of his finger knocked Kenny's head off. This caught the spies attention.)

White Spy: Oh my God! You killed Kenny!

Black Spy: You bastard!

* * *

><p>(Back at the Society's safe house, we see Kennys friends Stan and Kyle eating breakfast. Stan however stopped abruptly.)<p>

Stan: You ever have the feeling someone stole our catchphrase?

Kyle: Dude, you worry too much.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

. . .

. . .

**Ezekiels Tall Tales Part 2 (Made by DoktorK)**

(Everyone starred at Ezekiel with disbelief. This was impossible.)

Gwen: You're a superhero called "Z-man"?

Noah: You have an enemy called "King Cobra"?

Owen: Why are cheese-burgers your super weakness?

Courtney: Ezekiel, even if that story was true, how would you have survived that fight?

Ezekiel: Well don't you remember? You were there too.

* * *

><p>Courtney: What!<p>

(Next thing you know, Courtney was standing in the middle of the room by Ezekiel in her "Human Cricket" costume. The villains didn't seem to notice her appearance. Actually they thought she had been there the whole time.)

King Cobra: Get her!

(Pythonicus and the Viperbots all turned their attentions from Ezekiel to Courtney. Courtney began running around being pursued by the sidekick and robots. In the process, she knocked the cheese-burger out of Cobra's. . .)

King Cobra: KING COBRA!

(Sorry. King Cobras hand and sent it flying across the room. This allowed Ezekiel to get up and untie the girl that was in the trap. When finished, the girl jumped up and kissed him on the cheek.)

Girl: Oh, thank you.

Ezekiel: Don't worry ma'am. This was all a piece of cake for me, eh.

(At this point, Courtney ran by the two, still being chased by the gang of villains. After Courtney ran by, Ezekiel stuck his foot out and tripped Pythonicus and the Viperbots. The small gang went rolling away sending parts of the Viperbots and bits of Pythonicus' costume flying everywhere. The group rolled over a wooden board balanced on a paint can. Ezekiel simply stomped on top of the wooden board and sent the group flying, more specifically in King Cobras direction.)

King Cobra: Alright, I got the cheeseburger. Let's get back to torturing. . .

(King Cobra noticed the shadow of the falling gang approaching him.)

King Cobra: Crap.

_BAM!_

(King Cobra and Pythonicus were unconscious and the Viperbots were destroyed. Ezekiel smiled as he pulled out a car control switch, pushed it, and the car with the Z on it crashed through the wall.)

Ezekiel: The day has been saved. Back to the Z-cave.

Courtney: There is no Z-cave.

Ezekiel: Then back to the Society Safe House.

(Ezekiel jumped in the driver's seat and drove off leaving Courtney, the former hostage, the two unconscious villains, and a group of police officers in the warehouse.)

Chief Wiggums: He better fix that later.

* * *

><p>(Now the whole TD cast was staring with even more doubt. Especially Courtney.)<p>

Courtney: Ezekiel, that never happened!

Ezekiel: Well, if you don't want to take credit for assisting a superhero. . .

TD cast: YOU'RE NOT A SUPERHERO!

Bloo: Hey, what's that?

(Everyone in the cafeteria looked out a window that Bloo was pointing out of. In the sky was the "Z signal" from Ezekiel's story. Everyone in the TD cast exchanged a glance and looked back at Ezekiel just in time to see him duck under the table and come up in his "Z-man" costume. He pulled out the same car control and pushed it to have the "Z-mobile" come crashing through the cafeteria. Ezekiel jumped into the driver's seat and smashed through the other wall.)

Ezekiel: I'LL FIX THAT LATER, EH!

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed these. To read more or submit your own, please visit my forums page. And maybe your drabbles will be in the next chapter. See you all then!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Here it is folks. Another collection of short Ultima Drabbles. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Zim Invincible? (Made by DoktorK) [1]<strong>

(We see a bar full of the most evil criminals in all the Organization. We are currently focused on the dark lord of magic, Lord Voldemort, calmly drinking. There's a first for everything. A certain alien we all love to hate stepped forward.)

ZIM: Pasty-skinned Earth dweller! You have occupied my rightful position in this establishment!

Voldemort: What?

(Zim pulled out a book and spoke in Laymen's terms.)

Zim: You're in my seat. Move.

Voldemort: No Muggle commands me!

(Voldemort raised his wand, yet Zim looked at him in confusion.)

Zim: What is "Muggles_"_? Is it contagious?

Voldemort: Avada Kedavra!

(Zim was blasted by Voldemort's magic, but he didn't die. Rather, he turned blue.)

Zim: AAUGH! I've been infected with the Muggles! GIR, we're leaving!

(As Zim ran off to find his sidekick, Voldemort looked at his wand in confusion.)

Voldemort: The idiot must be immune to magic.

Evil Queen: You're telling us.

(Voldemort turned around and was faced with three other villains: the Evil Queen, Aku, and Jafar.)

Evil Queen: I tried to feed him a poison apple to put him in an eternal sleep.

Aku: I sent him to the future where he would no longer bother us.

Jafar: I sent him to the ends of the Earth to freeze to death. Regretfully, nothing worked.

Voldemort: Didn't any of you try to kill him directly?

Evil Queen: I'm above killing.

Jafar: I am unable to kill him.

Aku: It was a waste of my time.

(Voldemort found this conversation to be getting annoying and got up to leave.)

Grunt/bartender: Hey. You didn't pay!

Voldemort: AVADA KEDAVRA!

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

. . .

. . .

**Always Wear You Seatbelt (made by DoktorK)**

(Somewhere in an abandoned office building, we see Jack and Maddie Fenton running down a long hallway)

Jack: Are they still following us?

(Maddie looked back at two villains, Ghostfreak and the Flying Dutchman, pursuing them)

Maddie: Yes!

(Maddie fired a blast back knocking away Ghostfreak. The Fenton's ran through a door into the parking garage and slammed the door on the Dutchman's arm when he tried to grab them. Both Fenton's open fire on said arm causing it to pour green blood before running off again.)

Dutchman: AUGH! THE PAIN! OH THIS IS SO HORRENDOUS! YOU CANNOT IMAGINE HOW BAD THIS HURTS!

(Ghostfreak fazed through the wall near the door and looked at the Dutchman in annoyance)

Ghostfreak: Just faze through the door, stupid.

Dutchman: Oh yeah.

(Dutchman fazed through the door. Somehow his arm healed itself when he fazed through.)

Dutchman: Much better. Now where'd them ghost hunters get to?

(The Fenton RV shot passed them.)

Ghostfreak: Does that answer your question?

Dutchman: Come on! We'll take my car.

Ghostfreak: You own a car?

(The Dutchman's car was nothing more than a small, green pirate ship on wheels. The two ghost criminals climbed in. Ghostfreak turned on the radio and _Imperial March _began to play. Both villains shook their heads no, and changed it to the next song, _Night on Bald Mountain_. The third channel was a catchy car chase song. Both villains shook their heads yes in approval and took off. Dutchman's accelerator, however, became stuck and eventually the car sped up enough to cause the Dutchman to fly out of it. Ghostfreak looked back to make sure his partner was all right. When he turned back, he saw he was headed for a support beam.)

Ghostfreak: Uh-oh.

(Ghostfreak was sent flying out of the car upon impact and crashed through the roof where the sun burned him into nothingness. The image then froze and backed out to show it was a videogame on a television set. **You Lose!** flashed on the screen. We see the players were Control Freak and Zim.)

Control Freak: You see Zim? This is why we wear seatbelts on Earth, so we don't lose!

Zim: Ridiculous! No villain wears a seatbelt. Besides, who designs a game where you die for not wearing a seat belt? And why is Zim not in this game?

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

. . .

. . .

**Rainbow Dash's Victory Celebration (made by crossover4) [2]**

Pinkie Pie: THREE CHEERS FOR RAINBOW DASH!

Twilight Sparkle: HIP-HIP!

Rest of Party: HOORAY!

Twilight Sparkle: HIP-HIP!

Rest of Party: HOORAY!

Twilight Sparkle: HIP-HIP!

Rest of Party: HOORAY!

(A party was being thrown in the "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" room in Rainbow Dash's honor. Why? Well she just beat the odds and defeated the Evil Decepticon, Starscream. The party had not just all of Rainbow Dash's friends but Princess Celestia and several various members of the Society, including Sonic the Hedgehog, TDI teen Izzy, several members of the Kids Next Door, and Optimus Prime.)

Rainbow Dash: This. Is. AWESOME!

Applejack: WAY TO GO RAINBOW!

Rarity: I have to admit, I thought you wouldn't make it. But I'm happy to say that I was wrong.

Twilight Sparkle: You were incredible out there.

Pinkie Pie: THAT WAS AWESOME! You were like "Ha-Ha you can't catch me you hunk of junk." And he was all like "Hold still you stupid pony!" And then KABOOM! He blew up WAHOO!

(Rainbow Dash smiled as she looked over her friends. But then saw Fluttershy looking down at the floor with tears in her eyes. Concerned, she walked over to her.)

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy?

(Fluttershy looked up at her best friend, whimpered, and suddenly threw her arms around her, sobbing.)

Fluttershy: I thought (sob) I...I thought that..(sob) that-

Rainbow Dash: I wouldn't make it?

(Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash, tears streaming down her face and nodded. Rainbow Dash smiles sweetly and holds her tight.)

Rainbow Dash: It's okay Fluttershy, I'm fine, see? Fine.

(Still teary eyed, she smiled)

Fluttershy: Okay.

(Rainbow Dash smiles as well.)

Sonic: Uh excuse me.

(Rainbow Dash turns to see the blue-haired hedgehog himself.)

Sonic: I'd hate to break up the moment, but I gotta say you were amazing out there. How 'bout later we go for a race, see which one's faster? What do you say?

(Rainbow Dash smirked)

Rainbow Dash: You're on.

Sonic: Awesome, I'm going to go have some cake.

(As he sped off toward the table, Optimus Prime walks up to her.)

Optimus: Well done Rainbow. Starscream was no pushover.

Rainbow Dash: Aw he was easy. Though he sure didn't taste good.

Optimus: I'd like to know, is there any danger with him inside you?

Rainbow Dash: Dexter and Jimmy said that the magic energy of us ponies will keep him in. And since he can only control electronics, he's not any danger to me.

Optimus: Interesting. This also means he will never be brought back to life.

Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah. Well guess that's a little bonus, huh?

Optimus: Hmph, I doubt the Organization would try a rescue attempt at all. As far as we know, everyone in the Organization hates him.

Rainbow Dash: I don't blame them.

(Suddenly, Numbuh 4 gets up on the table causing everyone to stare at him.)

Numbuh 4: I would just like to say that you Rainbow Dash are probably one of the most girly, colorful, rainbow-y pony I had ever had the displeasure of laying my eyes on. And you are also the coolest, fastest, most AWESOMETACULAR FIGHTER I HAVE EVER SEEN!

Rainbow Dash: Thanks.

Numbuh 4: And hey, you beat a giant robot! How many of us can say that?

(Everyone in the room but Numbuh 4 and the other ponies raised their hand.)

Numbuh 4: (grumble)

(He then notices Izzy raising her hand)

Numbuh 4: You never destroyed a robot!

Izzy: No, but I fought a giant Heartless, AND THAT SHOULD COUNT DAMN IT!

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, inside Rainbow Dash's stomach. . .)<p>

Starscream's spark: Soon, I will escape from here Rainbow Dash, and then you will PAY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! After all, my fellow villains wouldn't dare leave me here.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile in the Organization castle, many villains were eating, getting interviewed, and socialising with other villains. Suddenly, the P.A. came on.)<p>

P.A.: Attention! Due to Starscream's pathetic defeat at the hands of the pegasus "Rainbow Dash", he is now being demoted so far, he has created another level. Starscream is now a "Level -1 villain. I hope you heard me right. There is now a villain more weak then The Toilenator.

Toilenator: ALL RIGHT!

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

. . .

. . .

**Owen's Tales of Suspense (Made by me.) [3]**

(It was late at night at the Society Safe House. In one room, a group of people and creatures, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Bloo, Mac, Owen, Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Norbert, Daggett, Arnold, and Gerald were sitting in a circle surrounding a campfire-shaped lamp. The entire group was telling scary stories.)

Gerald: And once you hear the sound of rusty nails screeching against the chalkboard, chances are, the Walking Carpenter will come for you next. The end.

(Everyone applauded Gerald's story. With the exception of Eduardo and DJ who both fainted from fear.)

Mac: Wow Gerald. That was great. Okay. We've got time for one more scary story and then we'll go to sleep.

Eddy: I think that's about enough. I mean what with stories of a walking carpenter, a headless cabbie, and a slender man. It's not like anyone's gonna top that.

Owen: You're wrong.

(Everyone turned to Owen who had a serious look on his face.)

Owen: I've got one twice as scary!

Dagget: You? Phbbt! HA! You can't tell a story to help you escape from a paper bag!

Duncan: The rat thing has a point Owen. You're not exactly scary like all the other stuff we heard.

Norbert: Now guys. Let's give him a chance, eh?

Mac: Alright Owen. Fire away.

(Everyone gathered around to hear Owen's terrifying tale.)

Owen: So I went to the grocery store, and I went to get some milk. DUH NU NU NUH! So anyway, I got in there, and the store clerk looked at me and said "Oh hi there Owen. Are you here to get some milk?" DUH NU NU NU NUH! And I said, "Well, what if I am?" DEE DEE DEE DEDEE! And he said, "Well, I'm just askin'. Y'know, cuz you forgot the last time, remember?" DUN DUN NUH NUH! And I said "Oh thanks." Uh, yeah. So I went through the aisles. DUH NUH NUH! Past the bread. NUH NUH NUH NUH! Past the cold cuts. DUN NU NU NUH! Past the cookies. NU NU NU NU NUH! Past the ketchup. MUH NU NU NUH! Past the frozen dinners. DUH NU-whu-one of them by the way looked really good. It had three mini hamburgers and some corn, and get this! Tater tots and chocolate pudding! All the four major food groups. Duh du du du duh duh. Two hours later, I came to the dairy cage and I got some milk. DUH NU LA DUH NU NU NU NU LA! And I brought it home and my mom said "Oh, Owen you remembered the milk." And I said "Yep." And then all of a sudden, she said "Owen, did you look at this? The expiration date says tomorrow! DUH DU NU NU NUH DU DU DU DU DUH!" So I had to drink a whole gallon of milk in one day and go back and get some more! So um. . .you gotta watch them expiration dates there buster.

(When Owen finished, almost everyone stood stupefied not in fear, but in total awe of Owens poorly told story.)

Eddy: That story. . . .was SO BAD, it made my brain throw up! Seriously! Who in their right mind would find that scary?

(Eddy stood corrected when he saw Eduardo and Ed clinging to each other in fear.)

Eduardo: (whimper) You drank the WHOLE gallon?

Ed: You skipped the cold cuts?

(While Eddy face-palmed, Owen stood proudly thinking he told an awesome story.)

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

. . .

. . .

**Society Hero Revival (Made by DoktorK)**

(The Society's top skeletons, Jack Skellington and Grim seem to have become friends. Makes sense in a nut shell.)

Jack: Hey, Grim. I can't help but wonder, why don't you bring dead heroes back to life like Hades does for the Organization's villains?

Grim: Don't worry. You're not the only one mon. The reasons are simple. I am the Grim REAPER! That means that I take people to their deaths, not bring them back. Also, if I could bring back people, I'd be up to my neck with people going "Grim, can you give me my life back?" or "Grim, I have unfinished business in the human world. Can I be alive again to finish it?" That would get annoying, really fast. Besides, unlike dead villains, dead heroes rest in peace, so they don't always want to come back.

Jack: Well, it doesn't mean you can't try.

Grim: Actually, Merlin, Dexter and I have been trying.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_(Grim, Merlin, and Dexter all stood in a lab. Grim's scythe was hooked up to a very big machine.)_

_Merlin: We owe you a large thanks for letting us borrow your scythe Grim._

_Grim: No problem, mon. At least you asked._

_Merlin: Now Dexter, you're sure this device is safe?_

_Dexter: For us, yes. For the revived, not so much._

_(All three put goggles on as Dexter flipped the switch. A blinding light went off, which caused all three to look away even with the goggles. When the light died down, a zombie that resembles a clone trooper appeared. The zombie clone began to make its way towards the door.)_

_Dexter: Alright, test 1 is a failure._

_(Dexter activated a device labeled "In case of test failure, PUSH!" The lab's defense system opened fire on the zombie and destroyed it.)_

* * *

><p><em>Test 2<em>

_(Test 2 wasn't a success either. After the blast, a skeleton wearing the uniform of Commodore James Norrington stood before them, which disintegrated in seconds.)_

* * *

><p><em>Test 3<em>

_(The group tried reviving a non-organic hero this time. This time, the corpse of the Autobot, Jazz (still broken in two) lied before them. The test was a success, until Jazz went mad and started blasting the entire lab. Security put him offline once again.)_

* * *

><p><em>Test 57<em>

_(We can't even see who or what was revived, but whatever it was, Dexter vomited and passed out in it.)_

_Merlin: Coffee break?_

_Grim: YES!_

* * *

><p>Grim: But from what I hear, they got a new idea for tests.<p>

* * *

><p>(In the lab, Kenny was having blood drawn by Jimmy Neutron (since Dexter quit after Test 57). Merlin still overlooked the project.)<p>

Merlin: Thank you Kenny for helping with Test 1693.

Jimmy: Actually, it's Test 1694.

Merlin: When did...

Jimmy: Don't ask.

Merlin: Well, if we can find the gene that brings you back to life Kenny, assuming it's a gene, we can find a way to outlast death.

(Kenny said something nobody could understand but somehow heard it very clearly.)

Merlin: What do you mean we're tapping into forces we shouldn't be?

(Kenny said something else.)

Merlin: Well, I can respect that. But we need some advantage against the Organization.

(Jimmy loaded the blood sample into a machine for analysis. The machine began analyzing Kenny's blood, but suddenly exploded during the process. The explosion sent bits and pieces of glass and metal into Kenny's body, killing him.)

Jimmy: I won't tell anyone if you don't.

* * *

><p>Grim: But you know, nothing is set in stone.<p>

Jack: You know, it might actually be a good thing that we can't come back from the dead. I mean, if we could, we might not fight as hard.

Grim: I hear that.

(Grim had a pager go off in his pocket. Grim took one look at it and rolled his nonexistent eyes.)

Grim: I gotta go. Kenny died again and I need to stop Satan from keeping his soul down. . .you know where.

Jack: Wait, Kenny's on our side. Why would he go there?

Grim: Satan is a major villain for the Org in his universe, mon. He makes Underworlders like me look bad.

Jack: Okay. Be back soon.

(As Grim left, another explosion went off in the lab.)

Jimmy: Sorry everyone!

* * *

><p>Okay people, give these guys a round of appaluse for writting such excellent stories. And remember, if you want to make a submission, please visit my forums page or PM me the drabble. Chances are, you'll get to see your own short story here with all the others. Until next time, see you later.<p>

[1] According to DoktorK, this drabble is actually based off of a picture on DeviantArt drawn by DA member, Feoryn. The art piece is titled "Hell Hole: Villain Bar 1" for those who want to check it out.

[2] This drabble was written in direct response to a recent episode of Death Battle. For those who don't know, Death Battle is a Deadliest Warrior-esque internet show on YouTube and ScrewAttack which pits two character from video games and pop culture against one another in a fight to the death. And one of those episodes was of course, Starscream vs Rainbow Dash. Check it out for those who are interested.

[3] Obviously based off of Brak's Tales of Suspense. But this one in particular I drew inspiration from a YouTube video which also features Owen from Total Drama dubbing the episode.


	4. Chapter 3

Here it is folks. A third collection of drabbles! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Tran Fan Mail – Team-Up (made by me.)<strong>

(The little boy, Dr. Tran is sitting at the Society cafeteria eating some noodles when suddenly. . .)

**Hello folks and welcome to another episode of Dr. Tran Fan Mail!**

Dr. Tran: What? NOOO! You survived the worlds destruction too?

**This letter comes from Dominic in Omaha who writes. . .**

_Dear Dr. Tran_

_Now that you are in the Ultima fanfiction, does this mean we'll be seeing crossovers with you and other heroes from cartoons? It would be so cool to see you kick some ass with Batman or Ben 10 against the evil Organization._

_Yur second number one fan, Dominic_

Dr. Tran: How do people keep sending me letters?

**Indeed Dominic. A team up with Dr. Tran and another hero would be pretty awesome.**

Dr. Tran: No it won't!

**But do you wanna know a secret? Dr. Tran doesn't need any of THOSE ASSHOLES! In fact, he can take on the entire Organization ALL BY HIMSELF!**

Dr. Tran: WHAT?

**That's right! Dr. Tran is a loose cannon and is known for beating the SHIT out of America's enemies!**

Dr. Tran: NO I'M NOT!

**That's right! Who do you think it was that killed Osama Bin Laden?**

Dr. Tran: THAT WAS NOT ME!

**There is nobody in the known multiverse as badass as Dr. Tran!**

Dr. Tran: Be quiet! You are going to get me in trouble!

**In fact, Dr. Tran is in the middle of invading the Organization stronghold RIGHT NOW!**

Dr. Tran: What? No I. . .

(When Dr. Tran looked around, he noticed that he was not at the Society headquarters, but in the dark hallways of the Organizations castle.)

Dr. Tran: WAUGH! How did I get here? What did you do?

**Uh-oh! It looks like the most evil villains in the Org are already surrounding him!**

(As fast as the voice said that, hundreds of villains surrounded the little boy.)

Jafar: Who is this little boy?

Vlad: How the heck did he get into our castle?

Plankton: Who cares? Let's just destroy him and get this over with.

Dr. Tran: Guys, please! I don't mean you any trouble!

**Aw, don't be so modest Dr. Tran. What about the time you called Hades a fiery hothead with pits that smell like a THOUSAND COW BUTTS?**

Hades: HE WHAT?

Dr. Tran: I-I never said that!

**And what about the time you blew up Planktons Chum Bucket restaurant with your POISON-TIPPED BAZOOKA?**

Plankton: What? THAT WAS YOU?

Dr. Tran: NOOOOO! IT MUST'VE BEEN SOMEONE ELSE!

**And who could forget the time you snuck into the Firelords Palace and LITERALLY F***ED HIS DAUGHTER UP THE ASS?**

Dr. Tran and Ozai: Excuse me?

**IN A BEAR SUIT!**

(That did it. All of the villains were chasing the little boy through the hallway.)

Dr. Tran: LEAVE ME ALONE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

**GIVE 'EM HELL DR. TRAN! MAKE THEM EAT YOUR DICK!**

Dr. Tran: AAAAAAAAUUGGGHHHH!

**Keep on sending your fan letters to Tran Letters at and we'll them to him whether he likes it or not!**

(The villains kept on chasing Tran down the halls as the boy kept calling out for help.)

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

. . .

. . .

**One Kick-Ass Girl (made by crossover4)**

(We see a room that looks like it should be a drug dealers den. However, instead of drug dealers, we see the Sucky Alliance. They are in the happiest mood of all time as chained to the nearby wall was the entire Straw Hat Crew)

Sucky Alliance: WE CAUGHT 'EM! WE CAUGHT 'EM! WE CAN'T BELIEVE WE CAUGHT 'EM!

Control Freak: All nine Straw Hats! This is incredible!

Toilenater: I know. This is usually a job that we fail miserably at.

Zim: And now, WE, THE SUCKY ALLIANCE HAVE CAPTURED NINE HEROES! HEROES THAT COULD SURELY KILL US!

GIR: DIE, DIE!

Kilgore: So what do we do now my fellow villains? Should we take them to one of their enemies, or should we take them to Maleficent?

Zim: Why even give them to the puny Organization when we could kill them now?

Control Freak: Are you INSANE ZIM? If we kill them, their enemies will feel robbed of revenge and they'll kill us, 1000 TIMES.

Kilgore: He is right. Hell hath no fury like Lady Alvida's Iron club.

Toilenator: Or Arlong's Shark teeth.

GIR: (Sniff) SANDY HOOK MAN!

Zim: Bah, I laugh at your scaredycatness, ZIM FEARS NO ONE!

Control Freak: Oh, come on Zim. All western villains are scared of one or two anime villains. Even Maleficent has slight respect for Blackbeard.

Zim: All right, if you must know. . . .I'm slightly frightened of Wapol.

(The straw hats are chained to the wall, listening to their conversation)

Luffy: I'm confused.

Zoro: I know. How'd these guys catch us?

Nami: Yeah, I mean they don't seem like the brightest bulbs on the tree.

Luffy: No, what I mean is, who are these people there naming?

(Anime sweet drops appear on Nami and Zoro's heads)

Nami and Zoro: YOU DUMBASS!

Control: All right, we've figured out what to do.

Nami: You'll let us go?

(Control freak gives her a "really" look then everyone bursts out laughing.)

Nami: (chuckle) Yeah that was a last ditch effort.

Control Freak: Good try though, I respect you for that. No. We're going to kill one of you, then deliver the other eight to Maleficent.

Kilgore: Our reputation will increase as we killed an anime hero.

Toilenator: And we know which of you is going to die.

Zim: Yes it is the weird raccoon-dog thing, what's his name?

GIR: CHOPPA!

Zim: Ah, yes thank you GIR. Chopper, it you who will die!

(Chopper's eyes widen)

Chopper: WAHHHHHH, oh come, why

Zim: You have no enemies, and therefore, no threat!

Chopper: But... what about Wapol?

Control freak: Doesn't know you personally.

Chopper: Gedatsu?

Control Freak: Too stupid to be a threat.

Chopper: Um, um. . . . . .the marines?

Control Freak: They think you're a pet. Now come on! Accept death like a man.

(They unhooked his chains from the wall and dragged him to the bathroom where they had a bathtub filled high enough for him to drown in, chopper has tears in his eyes as he waves goodbye to the other Strawhats. Some can't look, some are tearing up as well, and some are flat out bawling. Chopper is put near the edge of the tub, about to be dunked when suddenly a stabbing noise is heard. Everyone looks to see Zim standing still with a blade coming out of his chest)

Zim: Oh-no. Not again.

(The blade is pulled out as Zim stands there, then falls to his knees, then on the ground. The assailant is then revealed to be a little girl in a purple-wig wearing and a mask and holding a staff with blades at both ends. She turns to the rest of the Sucky Alliance.)

Hit-Girl: Okay you cunts, let's see what you can do now.

(She points to Control freak)

Hit-girl: Eenie

(She points to Toilenator)

Hit-girl: Meenie

(She points to Kilgore)

Hit-girl: Minie

(Control freak goes "Screw it" and runs to attack her.)

Hit-girl: Moe

(A badass version of the _Banana Splits theme song_ plays as Hit-Girl kicks Control Freak in the face sending him flying to the couch. The Box ghost tries to send boxes at her but she slices them up, ducks behind the box ghost and slashes him on his back. Apparently, he forgot to turn intangible and screams in pain. Kilgore tries to shoot laser beams at her, but she dodges and kicks Kilgore up, slashing him to bits. She then flips back to the Box Ghost and stabs him in the stomach. The Box Ghost fades away as Control Freak gets back up and tries to hit her with a bat. She ducks and slashes a leg off. As he falls to ground, Hit-girl stabs him through the back. Chopper, watching all this, gets over his shock and screams.)

Chopper: Wow, thank you lady! You're awesome!

(She looks up and smiles)

Hit-girl: Thanks. (wink)

(The Toilenator then tries to run for the exit but Hit-girl stabs him in the chest)

Toilenater: OW. Dang. We could have gotten (cough) respect.

(Toilenator dies. She looks at Chopper as she fishes out something from Control Freak's pocket)

Hit-Girl: You okay?

(Chopper nods)

Hit-girl: Great. Oh, found it.

(She brings out a key from his pocket and walks to Chopper unlocking his chains.)

Hit-Girl: You know, I can't believe that you, one of the straw hats, was about to be killed by the Sucky Alliance. I mean-

(She stops as Chopper hugs her)

Chopper: Thank you! I saw my life flash before my eyes, thinking I was going to die, but you saved me! THANK YOU LADY!

Hit-Girl: Aw, thanks lil' reindeer. You can call me "Hit-girl"

Ussop: Um, yeah this is touching and all, but could you get us down now?

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

. . .

. . .

**Unlikely Reinforcements (made by crossover4)**

(We see Obi-Wan Kenobi and three Clone Troopers fighting against an army of demonic shadows with the infamous Dr. Facilier controlling them.)

Clone 1: Sir, I don't think we'll be able to hold out much longer.

Obi-Wan: Hold on. Those reinforcements we sent for us should be here any moment.

Dr. Facilier: Not that it matters. Nothing can get rid of all these shadows.

?: Like, guess again Shadowman!

(Everyone looked up to see the cowardly duo, Shaggy and Scooby.)

Clone 2: About time.

Obi-Wan: I'll say. Shaggy, tell me you have an army ready to battle the shadows.

Shaggy: Like, there's an army ready to battle the shadows.

Obi-Wan: Great, where is it?

Scooby: Rhere's rhat?

Obi-Wan: The army!

Shaggy: There's no army. I only said that because you asked me to.

(Facilier and the shadows all laughed at this.)

Dr. Facilier: HAHAHAHA! So, what your saying is the Society sent two people afraid of everything to take me on ALONE?

Shaggy: Hey, like, we're not afraid of you man.

Scooby: Reah!

(The shadows all ganged up on Shaggy and Scooby.)

Scooby: Re're afraid rof RHEM!

Clone 3: Well, this is turning out nicely.

Dr. Facilier: Get them!

(As the shadows loomed in on the cowardly duo, Scooby had a light bulb appear over his head as he whispered something into Shaggy's ear.)

Shaggy: Like, you're right Scoob. We do have that!

(Right as the shadows were about to kill Shaggy and Scooby, the two pulled out a strange looking book with a skull imprinted on the cover.)

Dr. Facilier: What? The Tome of Doom?

(The shadows all hissed in fear, but had no time to react as the book was opened and a giant hand flew out and pulled them into the book. Facilier looked around to see that the only shadow left from the surprise was his own.)

Dr. Facilier: Well, I still have you. NOW ATTACK!

(Facilier's shadow looked at its master, then at Shaggy and Scooby who were holding the Tome up threateningly. Considering its chances, the shadow flew off in fear.)

Dr. Facilier: Get back here you coward! Oh, I'll kill you to for this!

(Facilier turned back to face Shaggy and Scooby, only to meet a lightsaber and three blasters. The time taken to capture the shadows had forced Facilier to forget about dealing with Obi-Wan and his squad. Knowing he had no chance at beating them, he put his hands up in defeat.)

Obi-Wan: Well, I suppose this is a wrap. Thanks to you two, Facilier won't be any more trouble. Can you send a message to the Society asking for proper delivery of Facilier to Courascant?

Shaggy: Like, no problem. But can we get something to eat? We're starving.

Scooby: Reah, re raven't reaten rin. . . .ra rour.

Clone 3: I can't believe we owe our lives to a couple of chickens.

Shaggy and Scooby: Mmmm...chicken.

Scooby: Reeheeheeheehee!

(As the group walked off to inform the Society of Facilier's capture/get food, Facilier's shadow watched as its master was sent away. It then flew off to inform the Organization of Facilier's capture. Little does the Society know that Facilier will be back again soon enough.)

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

. . .

. . .

**The Headless Horseman (made by DoktorK)**

(Out in the wastelands, our favorite momma's boy, DJ, and protocol droid, C-3PO, were doing a routine inspection. Unfortunately, DJ was a bad decision for this particular job.)

DJ: Why do I always have to be given the horrible jobs? I'd trade this for anything, even laundry.

C-3PO: Calm down Master Joseph. This is only a brief inspection to ensure our safety. I'd prefer to be somewhere safer, but a job is a job. "And I always thought I was a coward."

(The two walked around a building and, to their horror, was an entire army of Organization Grunts. But it wasn't the grunts they were afraid of. All the grunts had been beheaded and their heads were missing.)

C-3PO: Oh my heavens! What has happened? True they are our enemies, but no one deserves such a fate.

DJ: Man. The hero who did this must have some issues. Come on, I don't want to see who did this.

C-3PO: I agree.

(As the two began to turn to leave, they saw a shadow within the building they were near. Daring for their lives, the two looked in to see a man who was trying on one of the grunts' helmets. The two saw a pile of helmets in the corner with a bloody sword jabbed into the ground next to it.)

DJ: That guy has serious issues.

(The duo were about to leave when they saw that the murderer of the Grunts remove the helmet to reveal. . .HE WAS HEADLESS! This can only mean one thing…)

DJ and C-3PO: The Headless Horseman!

(The Horseman looked (How can he look? He has no eyes.) around, having heard the cowards scream. He walked over to his sword and lifted it. He could "see" DJ's and C-3PO's reflections in it. When he turned to face them, they took off running .They stopped when they saw a small bike with a basket on the handles lying on the ground.)

DJ: Come on man.

(DJ got on the bike's seat while C-3PO got in the basket. This was fortunate they had found the bike since they would never be able to outrun the Horseman's horse. The chase was on! However, all three had failed to notice a nearby statue come to life. This statue was actually the god of evil: Chernabog. Chernabog made hand motions summoning the ghosts of the dead Grunts. Now normally, when he does this, _Night on Bald Mountain_ would play, but tonight he's gonna mix it up a bit.)

Chernabog: _**Now gather round while I elucidate,**_

_**On what happens outside when it gets late.**_

_**Along about midnight the ghosts and banshees,**_

_**Get together for their nightly jamboree.**_

_**There's ghosts with horns and saucer eyes,**_

_**And some with fangs about this size.**_

_**Some short and fat, some tall and thin,**_

_**And some don't even bother to where their skin.**_

_**I'm telling you brother it's a frightful sight,**_

_**To see what goes on Halloween night.**_

_**Oh, when the spooks have a midnight jamboree,**_

_**They break it up with fiendish glee.**_

_**Ghosts are bad but the one that's cursed,**_

_**Is the Headless Horseman, he's the worst.**_

_**When he goes a jockeying across the land,**_

_**Holding his noggin in his hand.**_

_**Demons take one look and groan,**_

_**And hit the road for parts unknown.**_

_**There's no spook like a spook that spurned,**_

_**They don't like him and he's really burned.**_

_**Swears to the longest day he's dead,**_

_**He'll show them that he can get a head.**_

(The Grunts all nodded and backed away from the direction the Horseman was chasing DJ and C-3PO. The Horseman finally caught up to the two and swung his sword at them. DJ ducked but his hat and all the hair on top of his head was gone. C-3PO was not as lucky and his head was chopped off. The Horseman caught his head and let out an evil laugh.)

C-3PO: Sir, I demand you return my cranium immediately.

(The Horseman "starred" at the droid's head in shock. He obviously was not used to robots. DJ used this to his advantage as he rode up and took back C-3PO's head. He then slammed it back into place while the chase and song continued.)

_**They say he's tired of his flaming top,**_

_**He's got a yen to make a swap.**_

_**So he rides one night a year,**_

_**To find a head in the hollow here.**_

_**And he likes 'em little, he likes 'em big,**_

_**Part in the middle, or a wig.**_

_**Black or white or even red,**_

_**The Headless Horseman needs a head.**_

_**With a hip, hip and a clippity clop,**_

_**He's out looking for a top to chop.**_

_**So don't stop to figure out a plan,**_

_**You can't reason with a headless man.**_

(DJ and C-3PO looked back and saw that the Horseman was slowing to a stop.)

C-3PO: Oh thank the maker, we're safe.

(The two looked forward to see the reason the Horseman stopped was because they were heading for a very high cliff. DJ tried to brake, but they broke off.)

DJ: Quick, use your jetpack to save us!

C-3PO: I'm a protocol droid; I don't come with such modifications!

(The two flew off the cliff and right past the moon. Until gravity took affect, then they fell straight down.)

DJ: MOMMA!

(The two, believe it or not, survived the fall. Although DJ was covered in numerous scrapes and bruises while C-3PO had fallen to pieces. The Horseman looked down and saw they were too far for him to continue the pursuit. So he decided to find new victims. Chernabog frowned to see our heroes escape. He couldn't allow them to get off that easily. He smiled when an idea came to him.)

Chernabog: Get them!

(The ghost Grunts all flew off to do as they had been told. They only have until sunrise after all. DJ and C-3PO looked up and looked at each other.)

DJ: You want to call it a night.

C-3PO: Ever so much.

(DJ lifted C-3PO's parts as he ran off with the army of undead soldiers pursued them back to the Safe House.)

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

. . .

. . .

**Thanks For the Turkey (Made by me)**

(All across the wastelands, a really fast bird ran across the landscape. He is known as the Roadrunner (_Fastidius Enfuriousitus_). However, stalking the bird was the hungry cartoon predator, Wile E. Coyote (_Geniusitus Predatorius_). Through a pair of binoculars, the coyote watched as the Roadrunner was headed toward his position. When he did finally arrive, Wile E. stood in his way. However, the fast bird didn't even stop and trampled all over Wile E. Coyote. Having failed to catch the Roadrunner yet again, he lies on the ground disgruntled. As he sulks, a friendly voice calls out to him.)

Bubbles: Aw, poor guy. Are you hungry?

(Wile E. Coyote shook his head solemnly.)

Bubbles: Then come with me. I have a special surprise for you.

(Bubbles grabbed the coyote's hand and pulled him toward the Safe House.)

* * *

><p>(Inside another area of the Safe House, Tom and Jerry continue their daily antics of chasing each other around. Just when it looks like Tom is about to eat the mouse, he quickly slips into a mouse hole in which the cat smashes his head into. As he looks into the hole attempting to flush the mouse out of its hideout, the Powerpuff Girl, Blossom flies in front of him.)<p>

Blossom: Hey there Tom. I saw the whole thing.

(The cat couldn't help but feel a little guilty.)

Blossom: You're that hungry, are you. Well there's no use chasing that mouse all day. It's bad for your self-esteem.

(Blossom immediately heard a loud growling in Tom's stomach.)

Blossom: Come with me. I've got something that will satisfy your hunger all day.

(Curious, Tom followed Blossom wherever she was going.)

* * *

><p>(In yet, another part of the Safe House, another cat, Sylvester is prowling along the floor as he has his eye on the bird cage hanging from above. As he looked inside, Tweety Bird swung around on his swing until he saw Sylvester spying on him.)<p>

Tweety: Oooh! I tawt I taw a putty tat!

(The bird cage opened up and Sylvester reached in grabbing the bird. But before he could feast, an umbrella hit him on the head and Granny scolded the cat shooing him out of her room. As Sylvester cursed himself for another failed hunt, the Powerpuff Girl, Buttercup flew up to him.)

Buttercup: Aw, you didn't get him again?

Sylvester: Trusst me ssissster! It'sss much more dissssparaging than it looksss.

Buttercup: In that case, you need an easier meal. Follow me.

(Buttercup dragged Sylvester all throughout the Safe House wanting to show him something.)

* * *

><p>(In the kitchen, Sylvester, Tom, and Wile E. Coyote finally meet.)<p>

Sylvester: All right you girlsss! What'sss the big idea?

(Just then, the large doors opened and the three animals were in for a big surprise as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew in holding what looks like a gigantic turkey on a huge plate.)

Powerpuff Girls: TA-DAAAA!

(Everyone salivated at the sight of the large feast.)

Sylvester: Sssufferin' sssuccotash! Now that'sss what I call a feassst!

(Nothing could restrain the three as they dove into the giant bird and ate to their hearts content while the girls watched.)

Blossom: I think we did good today. Don't you agree girls?

Bubbles: Oh, yes, yes, yes! They all looked so miserable trying to catch those other animals. I'm glad we were able to help them.

Buttercup: Thanks to Dexter's enlarging machine, it looks like nobody will be going hungry for quite some time.

(However, as the three cartoons finished their meal, Tweety, Jerry, and the Roadrunner just happened to walk by. Sylvester, Tom, and Wile E. Coyote saw them and immediately gave chase much to the girls disdain.)

Blossom: I guess some things never change.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this collection of stories. That sums up a total of over fifteen drabbles so far. Here's to another fifteen more!<p> 


End file.
